The Edge Of Doma
by Cosmic Kiss
Summary: "You evil twit! No wonder you're so alone! I bet not even your family likes you and why would they? They're probably better off without you!" Hazel Valentine shouts. "My family are dead," Alister replies, anger flashes through his eyes. AlisterXOC
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**I have come up with a new story so that means I currently have a story for each Yu Gi Oh apart from Zexal but I don't really count it as part of the Yu Gi Oh family. Also if by some chance Jupiter's Magic is reading this story I would like to say that her story, No Ordinary Life inspired me to write this story since it's about everybody's favourite bikers. The Doma ark is my favourite season of Yu Gi Oh. Anyway thank you to everyone who has decided to give this story a chance because that means that someone's reading my stories. It would be nice to receive a review from the readers of this story since it shows you like this story (at least I hope you do) because that would be rad. I'll see you guys at the end credits or as it's usually known the bottom of the page. Enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p><em>Can't…stop…running!<em> The night sky was dark; there were no stars to illuminate my path as I ran through the empty, cold streets of Domino City. The roar of motorbikes filled the cold air as my feet pounded against the pavement.

"You can't keep running! Why don't you just give up now and make things easier on yourself?" One of the bikers yelled after me as I dashed around the nearest corner.

I didn't answer as I was too busy running out of breath. My lungs felt like they were on fire, and running in your school uniform doesn't make it any easier. I spotted an alley close-by and ran into it, hiding behind the dumpster. It smelled awful, but there was no way I was going to let them catch me.

Two days ago these three bikers stole Yugi's god cards. They challenged him to a duel before making off with the cards, even though Yugi had won the match. Now for some reason, they were all chasing after me.

When you walk home at 7:30 p.m. from the library, being approached by a group of bikers is not usually on the top of your 'expectancies for the day' list. I didn't understand! I knew these were the same bikers who took off with Yugi's cards. As much as I'd like to get them back for my friend, when they started chasing me, all that concerned me was getting away. I didn't even know why they were after me. It's not like I was any real threat to them. It's not like I had something they wanted… right?

Suddenly, I remembered something. I had a cell phone! I could call for help! As quickly as I could, I fished my phone out from my blazer pocket, praying that it hadn't run out of battery… _Dangit!_ It had some battery power left, but the screen was dimming, meaning that I didn't have long before it died on me. Should I risk phoning someone, I thought to myself? No, they would be able to hear me. So I thought about other options.

I could text someone but I needed to be wise about my choice. Not my parents; they wouldn't even reply. They would try to call, but I didn't have enough battery power to hold a conversation with a panicked mother, not to mention _they _would find me.

Joey? No, he almost never checks his phone. Yugi? He doesn't even have a mobile phone. I ticked off all the possibilities in my head until I reached the most logical one. Tea! She always had her phone and she would probably reply back within the minute. I quickly typed in my desperate message:

_Help me! I'm being chased by those bikers who stole Yugi's cards_!

I sent it and waited for the confirmation that the text had gone through. Thankfully, it read 'message sent successfully', so I put my phone back inside my blazer.

I couldn't hide in this alley forever, they would definitely find me if I did that. And they knew I couldn't have gotten far on foot, so they'd circle back and look in the areas they missed, AKA, my hiding spot.

That was when I noticed that I couldn't hear the motorbikes. In fact, all I could hear was silence. Wasn't a good sign. Had they given up? It was definitely a possibility, I thought.

I got up and looked around. There was no one in sight. Maybe they had given up? With a sigh of relief, I dashed out of the alleyway. Just up the street there was a highway that was flooded with street lights. I would be safe if I could get there. Maybe I could be able to escape them. I could taste freedom and joy, just a block or two away.

But suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed me from the left, in the alleyway, and pulled me backwards. I spun around to see the face of my attacker.

It was one of the bikers. He had tanned skin, a red sleeveless shirt buckles that exposed his muscled arms, a strange looking helmet on his head with goggles, and eyes that were a stormy blue. He had to be around my age, I noted.

"Nice ta' see ya' gave up," he said, grinning. He had a strong Australian accent.

"In your dreams!" I exclaimed, struggling against his tight grip on my body. _Stupid strong arms!_

"You just got lucky, Valon." A tall, red haired boy appeared, along with a tall blond man. He was even more muscular than Valon, the guy with the Australian accent. And that was saying something. The red haired boy, unlike the other two, was as thin as a toothpick and wasn't nearly as buff. I assumed he was probably more strategic and distanced than up close and personal, like Valon and the blond guy obviously seemed to be.

"Beat it Alistar!" Valon replied in a low growl, his grip on me tightening, making me grimace.

"It's '_er_', not '_ar_' you Aussie," Alister growled back, emphasizing his point in each word.

"Knock it off you guys. We have a job to do," the blonde stated calmly and seriously, his glare reaching all of us.

While they were all conversing, I saw my chance. I kicked Valon in the shins, making him cry out in pain. Temporarily losing his grip on me, I quickly made my escape.

"She's getting away!" Alister shouted.

I could hear someone running behind me, but if I didn't dare turn around to check. It would only slow me down, and I could risk that. I was so close to the high street, I just needed to push myself a little bit further. But unfortunately, whoever was chasing me grabbed my hair from behind. I stopped and screamed in pain. The pain was more intense than I could have imagined. It hurt so bad my scalp felt like it was bleeding in a thousand places all at once. The person behind me threw his forearm in front of my neck and pulled me back against his body. Before I could scream and shout, or try to bit his arm, he put a soaked, foul smelling cloth over my mouth and nose. He was drugging me! I couldn't breathe as I felt darkness begin to overtake my mind. I felt so tired… Unable to fight any longer, I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alister's POV<br>**  
>The girl called Hazel fell limply in my arms. She was such a pest… obviously a burden. What did Master Dartz want with her? I had a feeling she was far more trouble than she was worth. But orders were orders. I picked her up and carried her bridal style over to Raphael and Valon, who were waiting patiently for our return.<p>

"Let me guess, you drugged her," Raphael said coolly. Like he wouldn't do the same?

"It was the only way, plus it's more than what Valon did," I replied, glaring daggers at the pointy haired punk.

"She's a feisty one," Valon replied lamely.

"Another one of your stupid excuses," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Why you little…!"

"Let's just get her back to headquarters before she wakes up," Raphael interrupted before anything could spin further out of control.

"That's one thing ya' didn' think of Alistar. How c'n we get an unconscious person on a motorbike?" Valon looked smug, making up for his previous failure.

Unfortunately, he was right. Maybe I didn't think things all the way through…

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Hazel's blazer. I frowned and slipped my hand inside her pocket and found two things: a cell phone, and a duel monster's deck. Apparently she had gotten a message from someone named 'Tea'. So I opened it and looked at their conversation history:

"_Help me! I'm being chased by those bikers who stole Yugi's cards!"_

Tea had replied:

"_Where r u? We'll come get u!" _Hm… This could cause a problem. I quickly recited what I read to the others.

"What should we do about this?" I asked, knowing that if 'Hazel' didn't respond soon, they would come looking for her. Soon.

"Give it to me," Raphael ordered, holding out his hand.

With no other options, I handed him the phone and he started to type something into it.

"Wha'cha writ'n?" Valon asked, trying to peek over Raphael's enormous arm.

"Something that won't raise her friends' suspicions while she's gone. '_I was joking. I'm leaving town for a few days to visit some of my family._'"

"But what about 'er parents? Won' they get suspicious if she doesn' turn up?" Valon asked.

"Unlike you, I actually do my research. They think that Hazel's on a school trip in San Francisco." Raphael explained, flipping the phone closed after sending the text.

"That's pretty smart, but it still doesn't explain how we get her back to headquarters," I said, starting to notice how heavy Hazel was getting in my arms.

"Leave that to me." Raphael replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's POV<strong>

I knew I was awake when I felt bed sheets and sensed light on my face. I yawned and tried to stretch my arms, but quickly learned my left arm was completely restricted.

Adjusted my head to look at my arm, I quickly realized my hand was handcuffed to a bedpost. I was instantly filled with fear and frustration. _Oh come on!_ This could not be happening to me. Where was I? What was going on? I quickly surveyed my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was that I was still in my school uniform, and the clock on the wall revealed the time to be 6:00. The only problem though, was it morning or night? I continued to examine my surroundings.

I was in a fairly large bedroom with light green walls, dark blue carpet, a wardrobe, and two doors. One was probably the exit, but who knows what the other one opened up to? I put my right hand inside my blazer pocket, suddenly remembering my phone. It was probably dead by now… But then I realized the only thing in my pocket was my deck.

Great, those biker punks also stole my phone. I was stuck there. But at least I had my deck to entertain me.

And then I was once again left with the last question: why was I there? The only exciting things I'd ever done in my life were being Third out of eight people in Duelist Kingdom matches, and fifth in the Battle-City Tournament. Those were good times… but completely irrelevant. With nothing better to do, I decided I would work on my deck strategy while I was stuck in that horrible room. I lost track of the time shortly after, and when I looked up again, it was 8:00. And that's when the red haired biker, Alister (I think), burst into my room.

Was this his room then? Why was I handcuffed to his bed? Why wasn't I in some sort of dungeon? Or basement? Or whatever they had here? What did he want with me? But, I wasn't about to let him know my fear and confusion.

"Good morning or night Raggedy Ann," I grinned cheerfully. Dang I was a good actor. Alister bristled at my comment and his eyes narrowed at me dangerously.

"It's morning and shut it. You get the pleasure of meeting Master Dartz. I'm going to un-cuff you, but you better not pull anything, or else." He threatened.

I put my three middle fingers up. "Scouts honor." I was seriously enjoying his reactions.

He un-cuffed me and I rubbed my sore wrist before putting my deck away. He led me out of the room, down some corridors until we were near some office rooms. The next thing I knew, we were standing in front of some kind of boardroom. Just where the heck was I?

"Let's go over a few rules before entering," Alister said, looking directly at me and capturing me in his gaze. "You'll speak only when spoken to. Be polite and respectful towards Master Dartz. He isn't as patient as I am."

"If you're patient, then I'm a monkey's uncle," I said as I rolled my eyes.

He growled slightly before pushing me through the doors. I only had a moment to take in my surroundings.

There was a long rectangular table in the center of the room with chairs surrounding either side of it. Valon and Blondie were already sitting down near a creepy looking man who sat at the head of the table. He had extremely long, light greenish-blue hair, one gold eye while the other glinted emerald green. He wore a white and green business suit. I couldn't help but notice… he seemed to like green.

"You all did well. I see your mission was a success." The creepy looking guy said. I'm guessing he was Dartz. Great…

"It was simple," Valon bragged as he crossed his arms.

"Simple? If it wasn't for me she would have gotten away!" Alister protested.

Alister and Valon started to argue.

"Guys, guys! If it makes you feel any better, it was just pure luck that you caught me," I replied with a smirk.

This caused them both to protest and my smile to grow wider.

"Master Dartz is present," Blondie reminded them.

They immediately stopped fighting and glared at each other. Guess we knew who the second in command was.

"Now, Hazel, I'm sure you're aware that the world we live in is corrupted," Dartz stated, getting straight to business.

"That's just how the world is and always was. No one can change it," I replied with a shrug and crossed my arms.

"But that's my point. The world was once different. A time when there was no corruption and mayhem." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? So what?" I said, wondering what his point was.

"Our little family here, we have been chosen to help restore the world from its imperfect state," he continued.

"And just how are you going to do that?" I asked in disbelief. This guy was crazy. Insane. Gone off the deep end. He didn't seriously believe he could change the _entire _world. That was like, over 6 billion people he'd have to change! Not going to happen.

"That's where you come in. When enough souls are collected, then we'll be able to resurrect a great beast of ultimate power called, "The Great Leviathan"," he replied.

"You're clearly nuts! What makes you think I'll help you?" I asked, putting my hands on the end of the table and glaring at Dartz.

"You will have the chance to live in a world without corruption. Without evil. You can live in a perfect world, if you will only help us on our journey."

I was extremely concerned about the mess I'd gotten myself into.

"You guys are crazy. There's no way whatever you're planning is going to work." I finally said.

"I was hoping you would be more cooperative. Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way…" Dartz said in a slow and menacing manner, making my skin crawl and a shiver spin down my spine.

Alister and Blondie started to approach me. I had to escape! Without thinking, I ran to the double doors behind me and shoved them open, but before I could run out and get away, I instead slammed into someone.

"Watch it!... Hazel?" A familiar voice asked. My eyes widened and I looked up to see the last person I was expecting to find here.

I looked up into the face of Mai Valentine, my older sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was completely unnecessary but it sure does make for an interesting read. How will Hazel react to Mai's new lifestyle and will she be able to escape? Only one of those questions will be answered next chapter but the other will become clear in later chapters. Any ideas what deck Hazel should use because I'm thinking either Amazoness (Mai uses Amazoness cards) or Cyber GirlAlexis Rhodes deck (it is AU plus I love this deck and it shows Hazel's personality) or something completely different. Don't forget to leave a review because of what Punk Rock Kitsune always says:**

**Reviews are like porn to writers so please satisfy our urges!**

**Hope nobody takes that the wrong way and I will try to update twice a week but please work with me. Goodbye and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened To Mai?

**Here we go again. Thanks to the five people who were nice enough to review and subscribe. Don't pay too close attention to what Valon says since I need to tweak what he's saying. You'll get to see Hazel and her opinion to Mai's new appearance. Enjoy and see you at the bottom. Also here's a bit of a shocker, I'm making Hazel up as the story goes along.**

* * *

><p>"Mai!" I exclaimed as I furiously hugged her, tears threatening to erupt.<p>

I hadn't seen Mai since the Battle City Tournament. She had disappeared shortly after the tournament and I no one could find her anywhere. What were the odds that she would be with those creepy bikers? Mai shoved me off her. I was too surprised to react for a moment as I regained my balance. What the heck just happened?

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her in what was either shock or surprise. Probably shock.

I took a moment to examine her properly, and I didn't like what I saw. Her outfit was made of purple leather, she wore a beautiful green stone around a choker necklace, and on her left arm was a strange-looking, green, duel disk. But what scared me the most were her eyes; they were filled with… what? Anger? Hatred? A shiver crawled up my spine at the very idea.

"You don't belong here. Go home," Mai replied in a hard and rude tone.

"If it was that easy I would have been sleeping in my bed right now," I stated coldly, hating that situation and everything that was going on. What was wrong with my sister? Why was she acting like this? It was all so wrong!

"What do you mean?" Mai asked coolly, as though I was going to respond with something childish. Well wouldn't she be surprised?

"Let's see, I got kidnapped, drugged, and handcuffed to a bed!" I exclaimed angrily, throwing out my arms for better emphasis. Mai immediately bristled with rage and glared death at Dartz. I started feeling better about that.

"Out of everyone in the _entire world_ you took my _sister_?" Mai shouted at Dartz.

"Great, just what we need, another loudmouth," Alister commented, letting hid head rest in his hand in a bored fashion.

"Shut it Raggedy Ann! What are you? A transvestite?" I snapped.

He wore leather pants, a form fitting grey shirt that showed most of his stomach, and a weird trench coat with multiple straps, buckles, and strange designs. Valon laughed at my comeback.

"She's gotcha t'ere Alistar!" Valon laughed, grinning widely as Alister glared at the brunette.

Before a fight could break out between them, Dartz started to talk.

"It was necessary. She has been chosen."

"I don't believe in destiny," I said, rolling my eyes. I believe we make our own fate with our decisions. Just like how Mai chose to be with these goons. Wait… Wasn't that a really bad thing? I stole a glance at my sister. She was still glaring at Dartz, but she looked like she belonged with them. But that was preposterous. Mai didn't belong with them; she belonged with me, at home, as a family. Not here with these crazy dorks.

"You should," Dartz eyes narrowed seriously, and the threat lurking behind them bothered me. Maybe even scared me… a little…

"Mai, just leave this place. What's wrong with you?" I asked, diverting my attention away from the creepy green haired man. Mai crossed her arms and watched me evenly, little emotion showing on her face.

"I'm not who I used to be. I've changed," Mai replied sharply.

"Yeah, but for the worse! What happened to you that was so bad, you had to turn your back on me and our friends?" I demanded to know.

"I was never a part of your group of 'friends'," Mai sneered, and I flinched. Mai didn't sneer… this was really really bad.

"Come on, let's go. These people are messing with you," I said as I grabbed her right arm.

She pulled out of my grip easily and tried to slap me, which I just barely avoided. I stared at her in shock. She tried to _slap_ me? Didn't she want to get out of here? Away from these creeps?

"Get this into your thick skull: I'm not being controlled by anyone! I'm doing this because I want to!" Mai shouted. Like I was going to accept that.

"So it's come down to this," I sighed mostly to myself, before getting up fully and facing my sister. "I challenge you to a duel Mai. And if I win, you and I leave this place," I stated calmly, without a hint of fear.

"But if I win then you have to leave me alone," Mai quickly replied.

"Yeah 'n' join us," Valon added. I shivered at the thought.

If I lost, then I would have to join them? I couldn't afford to lose and be forced into something like _that_. But if I refused to duel, then I'd lose Mai. And that was worse that being forced to join them. I made up my mind.

"Fine then, let's duel." I said, refusing to smile, even though I'd gotten what I wanted. A duel.

Valon lent me his creepy duel disk. It was dark and looked like a Demon should be wearing it, and there was no way I wanted to duel with this kind of… I didn't even know what to call it. But it was obviously the only duel disk they had, so I chose to keep my mouth shut and not complain.

"Duel."

**Mai: 4000  
>Hazel: 4000<strong>

"I'll go first," Mai said as she drew her first card. She looked over her cards for a few moment before continuing, "I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode," (_1300 ATK/1400 DEF_), "and I equip her with Cyber Shield to raise her attack by 500, making her new attack _1800_. Now I'll end with a facedown. Your move hun." Mai stated with a smirk. A little too early to think she was going to win, if you ask me.

"Nice move, but you haven't seen mine. I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode," (_1000 ATK/800 DEF),_ "and equip her with Angel Wing." I grinned while Mai watched me work my magic curiously.

Cyber Tutu was a little, fair-skinned girl, who wore a red and light green body suit. She had shoulder-length, pink hair with little headphones. She wore a blue visor over her eyes, a blue tutu around her waist, and pink ballet shoes. Angel Wing created a pair of enormous wings to appear on her back. I smiled at my current masterpiece.

"W'at! That's your big move? A weak little ballerina in attack mode!" Valon laughed

"Don't underestimate a prima ballerina. If my opponent's monsters are stronger than Cyber Tutu, then she can do a pirouette directly into your life-points. Attack Mai directly with Pirouette Pounce!" I commanded, pointing my finger at my sister's form across the room.

Cyber Tutu flew over to Mai, twirled around and kicked her in the shoulder before flying back to me. Mai grimaced and narrowed her eyes at me as her life points started dropping.  
><strong><br>Mai: 2700  
>Hazel: 4000<strong>

"Why did she lose 300 extra life points?" Alister asked.

"Angel Wing's effect; when I inflict battle damage with the monster it's equipped, to then you lose an extra 300 life-points," I explained. "Now I'll end with two face downs."

"I see you still use that weak Cyber Girl deck. Why people think you're a better duelist then me, I'll never understand," Mai commented as she drew her next card.

"Who said that?" I asked in surprise. I never knew people thought I was better than her. I mean, I always thought I had a good chance of beating her in duels, but I never thought others would as well.

"After the Battle City tournament, I set out to be the best. I competed in several tournaments and won every single one of them. But instead of feeling that I was improving, I felt worse. The last tournament I won, I heard the guy I beat talking to his friends. They couldn't even remember my name and what's worse they said that I wasn't one of the top duelists, like Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, or even you. Then came the nightmares. Every night I dreamed that I was stuck in the shadow realm. I was close to giving up until I met Valon; he gave me a choice, and that turned out to be the smartest move I ever made," she replied darkly, her words becoming harder and sharper with every letter.

"Why didn't you tell me sis? We're family, I could have helped you!" I exclaimed, starting to feel guilty for this entire mess we were in. If I'd just known where she was or what she was going through, I could've done something to stop this. I could have helped!

"You were never around. You were always busy with your so called friends. Now it's my move! I summon another Harpie Lady in attack mode," (_1300 ATK/1400 DEF_). "I equip her with Rose Whip to raise her attack by 300, equaling _1600_ attack points. Now I'll use her to attack your Cyber Tutu!" Mai commanded.

"I activate Doble Passé," I stated, one of my face downs rising to show the card's true colors.

Her Harpie changed directions and avoided Tutu, but then immediately spun around and hit me with her whip. I gasped in surprise and watched my life points drop significantly.  
><strong><br>Mai: 2700  
>Hazel: 2400<strong>

"W'y would ya activate that? Now ya have less life point's tha'n Mai." Valon said in confusion, watching the match carefully. When it came to duels, he looked a lot more in the game than usual. Strange.

"Hey Mai? Why don't you explain to our spectators the effect of my trap?" I said with a smirk.

"Doble Passé turns my monsters attack into a direct attack and in return her monster can do the same," Mai explained.

Cyber Tutu flew through the air and did a twirl in the air before kicking Mai again. Mai flinched as Cyber Tutu returned to me.

**Mai: 1400  
>Hazel: 2400<strong>

"But I can still destroy your Cyber Tutu with my other Harpie (_1800 attack/1400 defense_)."

Her Harpie flew in the air and dove at my Tutu, and the little winged creature screamed as she was destroyed, broken into a thousand pieces of light.

**Mai: 1400  
>Hazel: 1600<strong>

"When Angel Wing is sent to the grave I can draw one card," I said, drawing another card and looking it over carefully.

"I'll end my turn with another face-down, and it's back to you," Mai said finally.

"I draw, and now it's time to summon one of my favorite monsters! I activate Polymerization to fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon my Cyber Blader in attack mode," (_2100 ATK/800 DEF_). "Her effect activates; since you control two monsters, my Blader's attack is doubled, so her new attack is a whopping _4200_. Now I'll attack one of your Harpie Ladies with Whirlwind Rage!" I commanded, pointing to the Harpie Lady.

Cyber Blader looked like a woman dressed in gray and red, with a red visor, ice skates, and waist-length, dark blue hair. She glided over to Mai's Harpie Lady and kicked her leg up, just about to hit Harpie Lady.

"If this attack goes through, then she'll win the duel!" Alister exclaimed, surprised at the turn of events.

"You really think I'm going to let you win? Think again! I activate Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation; if I control more than two Harpie Lady's then I can negate your attack and end the battle phase!"

Her two Harpies' flew up together and became a large bird of fire. Cyber Blader tried to kick her leg up but the fire bird pushed her back, sending the Blader back to my side of the field.

"Smart move, looks like you've gotten new cards," I said, moving onto the second half of my turn. "I activate Card of Sanctity, so we both draw until we hold six cards. Now I summon something that symbolizes our sisterhood: Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode," (_1800 ATK/1300 DEF_). Mai's eyebrows raised in surprise as Cyber Harpie Lady took the field.

"Now I activate Elegant Egotist to turn my one Harpie into the Harpie Lady Sisters in attack mode," (_1950 ATK/2100 DEF_). "Remember? You're the one who gave me this card to mark that we were sisters. You were the one who taught me how to duel!" I exclaimed pleadingly. Mai only stared at me blankly.

"Sorry kiddo, but like I said: the person you knew is gone. I activate Nightmare Tri-Mirror. Since you special summoned two more monsters then I can special summon two Harpie Lady Tokens," (_1300 ATK/1400 DEF_).

"I end with one facedown," I said after watching the tokens appear on Mai's side.

"This duel is over," Mai smiled victoriously. No… It couldn't be over yet! But I continued to watch Mai make her move.

"I activate Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation, and I can destroy the same number of your monsters up to the number of Harpies' I control. You also lose the attack points out of your life-points equal to the monsters destroyed," she smirked.

"I activate Hallowed Life Barrier, so by discarding one card all the damage I would have taken this turn become 0," I said quickly, smirking when I knew I'd saved myself another turn.

The Harpies' turned into a fiery phoenix and destroyed all of my monsters, but a barrier appeared in front of me, protecting me from the damage.

"Lucky move! I end with one facedown." Mai said in what sounded like frustration.

I drew my next card and looked it over carefully, my next strategy forming in my mind.

"I summon Cyber Petit Angel in attack mode," (_300 ATK/200 DEF_), "and when it's normal summoned I can add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand. Now I activate Machine Angel Ritual and tribute my level 2 Cyber Petit Angel and my level 4 Cyber Gymnast to ritual summon my level 6 Cyber Angel Idaten," (_1600 ATK/2000 DEF_), "and her effect lets me add any spell card from my graveyard to my hand. I chose Card of Sanctity and activate it so we both draw till we hold six cards. Now I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode," (_1000 ATK/800 DEF_), "and I equip her with Mist Body so she can't be destroyed in battle. Now I'll attack you directly with Cyber Tutu, since she has lower attack points."

Cyber Petit Angel was a little pink metal ball with a yellow halo and small white wings. Cyber Angel Idaten had pink skin, a skimpy blue bikini, pink headdress and mechanical feet. Cyber Tutu flew over to Mai, did a twirl and kicked Mai in the jaw. Mai jumped back as her life points dropped once again.

**Mai: 400  
>Hazel: 1600<strong>

"Now I'll use my Cyber Angel Idaten to destroy one of your Harpie Ladies," (_1300 ATK/1400 DEF_).

Idaten ran over to a Harpie Lady and punched her, making her gasp in surprise.

**Mai: 100  
>Hazel: 2400<strong>

"Now I'll end my turn," I smiled. Victory was within reach.

"Looks like little Ms. Loudmouth is going to lose next turn," Alister smirked, enjoying the change in dynamics.

"Han' on a sec. Don' count out Mai just yet." Valon replied coolly, seeming to see something Alister didn't.

"Shut up you lackey; I don't need you defending me! I activate Spell Reproduction, so by discarding two magic cards, I can add one magic card from my graveyard to my hand and I chose Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. Now I activate it!" Mai yelled.

No! This couldn't be happening! I didn't have any cards to counter it this time, and I had enough monsters with enough attack points to take out all of my life points! So much for saving Mai… I couldn't even save myself. I wanted to cry as I watched the Harpie's turn into a huge fiery red bird, which then went on to destroy all my life points.

**Mai: 100  
>Hazel: 0<br>**  
>But on the plus side, at least she didn't activate the Seal of Orichalcos. But when I looked at what I didn't achieve, who I didn't save, I think that it would have been better if I lost my soul. Because then at least I wouldn't have to cope with the fact that Mai had changed for the worst. She only cared about winning. I hung down my head in defeat and a few tears escaped from my eyes. Would I end up just like Mai? Forget my friends? Leave everything behind? Join a bunch of crazy people? Unfortunately, I had no choice about the last two questions. This was over.<p>

"Now do you believe me?" Mai asked, walking over to me as the Duel Monster's field disappeared.

"Unfortunately, I do. That's why this is so sad," I whispered, not looking up to see the person I cared most about, but was no longer my sister.

I failed. But maybe Mai was going to meet the gang again. They did say that they were going after Yugi. Maybe they'll have more luck than me.

"Now for you to uphold your end of the deal," Dartz stated evenly with a slight smirk.

Should I make a break for it? I decided not to; after all, at least if I was here I would be closer to Mai. I walked up to Dartz and he handed me a blank card. What the heck? He could see the look of confusion on my face. "First we have to test if you are worthy before you get the seal."

"Let's just get it over with," I said, having lost my earlier morale.

He held one of his hands out and the room was illuminated with a creepy green light. Right in front of me was a shard of green rock that was floating in mid air. In my experience with Yugi and the gang, this is a classic case of _Danger! Danger! _But I felt almost nothing as I stared at it blankly.

"Just reach out and take the stone. If you're worthy then you'll have ultimate power at your fingertips, but if you are not, then you'll lose your soul," Dartz explained.

What did I have to lose? Maybe it would be a blessing in disguise to lose my soul. Why would I be worthy? I reached for the stone with one of my hands, but it was difficult. It was like every time I got close to the stone, I was repelled back. Like when the same ends of a magnet meet, they push each other apart. What if I did lose my soul? Then I would definitely lose any chance of saving Mai, and she would be gone from me forever, and vise versa, and I couldn't let that happen! I wanted that stone with all of my being and I couldn't take no for an answer. With one final stretch I clasped the stone in my hand and the green light suddenly disappeared. That was it? Was it really that easy? I looked at the card in my hand and it was no longer blank. I was now holding the Seal of Orichalcos card. I grinned. So this was what power felt like. It felt… good.

"She passed?" Alister sounded bewildered.

"What's the matter? Were you hoping I would fail? And I thought we were such good friends Alister," I smirked, placing my new card in my deck.

"So you actually know my name? Why on earth do you call me Raggedy Ann?" he asked.

"It's fun to tease you, plus you kinda look like a girl. Which reminds me, which one of you losers took my phone?" I asked, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"Show some respect," Raphael, the blond one, said coolly.

"Its fine, I'm alright. But I would really love some new clothes," I said, glaring down at my dirty ones.

"Come with me," Mai gestured.

I followed her out of the room and down the great halls.

"Well sis, looks like I'm a part of your secret society." I said with a slight smile, hoping this might change the way she acted towards me.

"Just don't get in my way when I find Joey Wheeler," Mai replied coldly, and I frowned again. Maybe not…

"You want to take his soul? I'm fine with that, just don't get in my way when I visit a friend." I said, looking straight ahead.

"Such as whom?" Mai asked evenly, but also curiously.

"I thought it would be obvious my dear sister: Mako Tsunami."

* * *

><p><strong>People thought that Hazel should use a Cyber Girl deck and this other reviewer thought Harpie since the Harpie's are sisters so I kinda merged them. Hazel's turned evil and what is her beef with Mako? See you next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

**Many welcomes to this chapter and we see how Hazel changes. Since I'm probably never going to tell you how Hazel looks in the story I have decided to tell you now. She has the same blonde hair as Mai and the same purple eyes. Her facial features are more softer then Mai and Hazel is also fair skinned. I have tried to make Hazel girly since she is Mai's sister but since I'm a tomboy I don't really know how to be very girly. Also I got a beta called Annzy Bananzy who is my favourite deathshipper (Yami Bakura and good Marik pairing) and she is the only person I read yaoi from. My new name as you can see is Cosmic Kiss which is supported from all my readers. One said it suits my writing style which I don't really get; others say that it's easier to remember, one said its Sailor Moonish (might have given me another story idea) but I think it suits my love of stars. Anyway on with story.**

* * *

><p>Mai looked baffled, "You need to get over him."<p>

"Mako beat me in a duel during Battle City and took my rarest card. Sure I still made it to the finals but I can never get that card back." I explained.

"You never told me what card you lost." she replied.

"Harpie's Feather Duster. That card has sentimental value." I said.

"Get over it. This place has every card ever made, you could get three Harpie's Feather Duster's if you wanted to." she rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point! It's about what that card represents! I wanted to challenge him to a rematch but I couldn't since he refused to duel me. Then there came the finals and before I had realised it, Mako had left Domino City to compete in another tournament. Now he needs to pay." I explained.

"Fair point but don't come crying to me when you lose your soul." she replied.

"I don't plan on it." I smiled.

We had stopped in front of this white door.

"Here's my room. Just don't touch anything without my permission."

She opened the door to a girly paradise. In the middle of the room stood a four poster bed that was overfilled with fluffy multicoloured pillows and pink silk. The walls were a plain white but it was still a nice room. On her bedside table was an expensive looking multicoloured glass lamp. Mai opened another door to reveal an ensuite bathroom. That's probably what the second door in my room is.

"Have a bath, just don't mess up my bathroom." she stated before she shut the door.

I slipped out of my clothes and turned the shower on. I waited for the water to become warm before I stepped in. I examined Mai's collection of soap and shampoo's. I nearly let out a whistle, talk about fancy. They were all an expensive type of brand. I set to work washing my hair and I ended up finding a large wood chip tangled, in my hair. Just what did those guys do to me? Note to self, kill them for taking my phone and for getting some random crap in my hair.

I got out, wrapped a fluffy white towel around myself which went down to my knees and cleared the fogged up mirror with my hand. I needed to brush my teeth but there was only one purple toothbrush. It was probably Mai's but she wouldn't mind me using it. After all we are sisters so we have mostly the same DNA. When I was satisfied with the results, I rinsed the brush, smiled into the mirror and walked back into the bedroom to see Mai fumbling around in her wardrobe.

"Here, put this on. It should be your size." she threw a white corset top, black shorts and a black sleeveless jacket.

I liked it because it was like a different version of Mai's. I went back into the bathroom and got changed. The top clung tightly to my chest and it covered my entire stomach unlike Mai's which was as revealing as Alister's shirt. Since I was shorter than Mai the shorts went just above my knees but the jacket kinda fit. I wished I had a necklace or choker because my neck looked bare. It's not the clothes that make the outfit, it's the accessories. I didn't mind wearing my school shoes since they were a stylish pair of flat heeled ankle boots but I still needed a new pair. I couldn't wear Mai's because she was a size 7 and I was a size 5. I hooked my white deck holster on my belt before sticking my head outside of the bathroom door,

"Mai, where's your hairbrush and makeup?" I asked.

I had always been a firm believer that if you looked great then you would feel great.

"Come here, let me do your hair." she held up a lilac hairbrush.

I obeyed her and she started to drag the brush through my hair. It hurt at first as she started to untangle my hair but I didn't mind. Mai knew what she was doing. When she had finished my hair it was all thick, wavy and it had reached my lower back but not my waist. I was always jealous of Mai for having longer hair then me. It's so unfair! Then Mai instructed me to sit on her bed so I did.

"Close your eyes." she ordered.

As soon as I did, I could feel something tickling my face. I nearly giggled but I fought against it. After a few long minutes, Mai was finally done.

"Open."

I opened my eyes and I was met with my own reflection. I looked good, Mai had gone for the natural look so my face looked less shiny and you could barely tell I had any on. It was acceptable.

"Awesome sauce!" I grinned.

"What have I told I told you about saying that?" she asked.

"That it sounds childish?"

"Not to mention stupid. Since we have some time, why don't you build a new deck?" she asked.

"Heck to the no! Nobody touches my deck!" I exclaimed.

"What card did you use to replace Harpie's Feather Duster?"

"Ritual Sanctuary." I grinned.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"A field spell that lets me add any ritual spell card to my hand as long as I discard a spell card." I explained.

"Toss it. The Seal of Orichalcos is a field spell so you should get rid of all your other field spells. Plus you can't have over 40 cards in your deck." she informed me.

"Fine." I sighed.

I whipped my deck out and started to look for Ritual Sanctuary but before I could take it out, I immediately decided against it. I don't know why but I couldn't bare to take that card out so I just left it and took out Fusion Gate instead. I put it in my back pocket and put my deck away.

"Look its 10:00am and you need some new clothes. We're going shopping." Mai announced.

"Really?" I grinned.

"There are three things I never kid about. Money, dueling and shopping." she rolled her eyes.

"But we don't have a car." I informed her.

"Who needs a car when you have a motorbike."

"Sweetness!" I was really excited about the chance to be on a motorbike.

She lead us downstairs to the garage were Alister and Valon were arguing.

"Did you go in my room?" Alister demanded.

"Why would I go into your room?" Valon asked.

"Who else would put itching powder in all my clothes?" Alister asked.

"Raphael?"

"You're as bad a liar as you are a duelist!" Alister snapped.

"Don't insult my dueling skills! And you should be thanking me because it gives you an excuse to change those sorry things that you call shirts." Valon replied.

"Just kiss each other!" I laughed.

They both turned to face me; they hadn't even noticed that we had walked in. Valon's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"So where are you ladies off to?" Valon asked.

"None of your beeswax. So mind your own business!" Mai snapped.

She walked over to this red motorbike so I'm guessing that it's hers. As I walked over to Mai, I suddenly heard this phone ringing. Alister took a phone out of his pocket and placed it on his ear.

"Yes, I understand." he groaned before hanging up.

"Unfortunately for me I'm being forced to accompany you two."

"So don't go." I rolled my eyes.

"Let me tell you this in a way you two can understand. I have to come with you, unless you want to take it up with Master Dartz." he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Just stay out of our way if you know what's good for you." Mai snapped.

"So who am I riding with?" I asked.

"Me. I still don't believe your one of us. You might try to escape." Alister scolded.

"Moi?" I asked innocently.

"Here put this on." Alister handed me a black helmet.

I put it on though my hair still trailed down my back. Alister got on his orange motorbike which I thought was an ugly colour. He put his own helmet on.

"What are you waiting for? Get on!" he ordered.

I gingerly sat on and tried not to touch Alister.

"You know you have to hold onto me unless you want to be road kill."

He had a good point so I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. It gave me a good excuse to touch his abs. Life is good. I wonder how Valon's arms feel? Suddenly the bike lurched forward and I gripped Alister's waist. Dear sweet lord, help me! Eventually I started to relax and enjoy the ride. I had fun apart from the times when the bike turned corners. That nearly caused me to shriek. When we finally arrived at the mall I started to kiss the ground (by kissing I mean kneeing on the floor and thanking God).

"I can finally understand why people start to praise the ground." I stated.

"Stop being melodramatic." Mai rolled her eyes.

"And next time don't grab me so tightly. At least you don't have long nails." he added.

"Correction, I have no nails." I smiled sheepishly, holding up the back of my hands to expose my tiny slivers of nails.

"Those are disgusting! I thought you'd given up biting your nails. Your 17!" Mai pointed out.

"I get nervous." I replied.

"Well time to fix that. Two words, acrylic nails." Mai smirked.

"You wouldn't." I snarled.

"Let's go mini munch." she grabbed my left arm and started to drag me.

"Alister, save me!" I begged him.

"No way."

Mai took me to this empty nail bar and placed me on this chair which started the lady. Mai pried my hands apart and placed them flat on the table. The lady started to examine them.

"You no take care of your nails." she scolded.

"Nail biting is pretty common." I argued.

"I don't care how much it costs but I want her to have some acrylic nails." Mai stated.

"With what money?" I asked her.

"Who needs money when you got a credit card." she held this credit card up for me to see.

I had nothing to say and with that, the lady spent the next hour torturing my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at 12:30pm<strong>

We were currently sitting in this fancy restaurant. They didn't really like what we were wearing but who can say no to money? Master Dartz is right, this world has become corrupted.

"Stop staring at your hands." Alister rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help it. I had like a French manicure with like these small delicate light blue flowers in the corner of each nail.

"I will, when you stop staring at my cleavage." I giggled.

I was joking but Alister looked away from me. I started to fiddle with my new necklace. I had bought a silver chain that reached the hollow above my chest. I had made a small hole on my Orichalcos stone and threaded the chain through it. It didn't look that bad and I would be less likely to lose it than if it was in my pocket. As we were waiting for the food to arrive I excused myself to the toilet. But on my way there I caught a glimpse of someone passing the front door of the restaurant. Mako Tsunami. Instead of going to the toilet I ended up stalking him. I followed him till we were out of the mall and into an alleyway. Perfect.

"Hello Mako." I smirked.

He still looked the same since Battle City with the partly open light blue shirt and the dark blue shorts. He turned around with a shocked expression on his face until he recognised me.

"Hazel Valentine? How are you my old friend? I haven't seen you since Battle City." He grinned.

"I'm fine. But you won't be." I activated my chaos duel disk.

"What do you want?" He realised I was being serious.

"Two things. The first, my card and second, your soul." I drew six cards from my deck.

"What do you even mean my soul?" he asked.

"I'll show you with this card. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" I placed the card in the field spell holder and everything changed.

The circle bit of my duel disk glowed green before the circle surrounded me. I felt multiple emotions at once. Power, anger and happiness. The seal then became bigger, surrounded us and the lines connected. Mako tried to escape but his efforts were futile because he was met with this force field thing.

**Hazel: 4000  
>Mako: 4000<br>**  
>"Explain yourself! What is this?" He exclaimed.<p>

"Its very simple, only one of us can escape by winning this duel. The loser will be trapped forever and loses their soul!" I explained.

"You're insane!" he exclaimed

"Oh shut up freaky fish guy! I'm in control and guess what? It's my move! I summon Etoile Cyber (1200 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode."

Etoile Cyber appeared and did a twirl before posing. She wore a red bodysuit with gold accents, her hair was a chestnut brown and reached her waist, she had this red bandana covering her right eye and these white twirly pieces of white ribbon around each wrist. Some of her hair blew away from the middle of her forehead as the seal appeared. Her eyes suddenly had this red ting to them; she looked more cruel as she got her power bonus (1700 attack/1600 defense).

"Why did your monster gain more power?" Mako asked.

"The seal gives all my monsters a 500 attack boost. I'll end my turn with one facedown and it's your move." I smirked.

Mako activated his duel disk and drew his hand, "I summon 7 Coloured Fish (1800 attack/800 defense) and I'll attack your Etoile Cyber." he commanded.

"I activate Doble Passé which changes your attack to a direct attack but in return my monster can do the same to you. Plus did I mention that when Etoile Cyber attacks directly she instantly gains 500 attack points (2200 attack/1600 defense)."

His fish lunged at my duel disk but my monster did a twirl before kicking his duel disk.  
><strong><br>Hazel: 2200  
>Mako: 1800<strong>

"I'll set down one facedown to end my turn." he finished.

"I'm sure you're going to love this next move because it packs quite a punch. I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards. Next I summon Cyber Tutu (1000 attack/800 defense) in attack mode."

"I activate Torrential Tribute which destroys all your monsters." he grinned.

"Fine then, I activate Machine Angel Ritual. Now I sacrifice my level 2 Cyber Petit Angel and my level 6 Cyber Prima in order to summon my level 8 Cyber Angel Dakini (2700 attack/2400 defense) and she gains 500 attack points which raises her attack to 3200. You know, I wish I could say that this was a fun duel but that would be lying. Without Umi your whole strategy falls apart. The Great Leviathan only wants the souls of strong duelists." I sneered.

"A sea monster? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well I could explain this to you but you're not going to be around for much longer so there's really no point. Now Dakini attack Mako directly!" I commanded.

Dakini used all of her swords and slashed Mako in the middle of his chest.

**Hazel: 2200  
>Mako: 0<strong>

Suddenly the seal started to shrink and glow before it surrounded Mako.

"Hazel!" he shouted before the seal stopped disappeared and he fell to the floor.

I deactivated my disk and walked over to his body. Right next to him was this card with the seal on it, except Mako's scared face was on it. Looks like he paid the ultimate price. Too bad I felt no remorse towards him. He deserved what he got everyone did. I took his deck and flicked through it until I found my Harpie's Feather Duster. I placed it within in my deck before I flung Mako's cards all over the floor. Then I left him, somebody should find him soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>NOOOO! Hazel is now officially part of Doma. Now who will she go after (I'm hinting here)? Anyway I will update Jaden's Twin Sister before the end of the month and I'm halfway through the chapter of Only Hope Shines Bright. On a completely unrelated subject, on Monday I had an interview for one of the sixth forms (for the people who don't live in England it's the place you go to before university) and I've been offered a place as long as I get my predicted grades. Whoop, whoop. This is Cosmic Kiss who will see you in the next chapter from one of my three stories. Don't forget:<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**


	4. Important Announcement

**I have now published my Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time one shot and its called Bonds Beyond Time and Space. It may be marked 5ds but its a mix of the first Yu-Gi-Oh! and GX so I hope you chose to read it. Also its April 3rd so its my birthday! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Clashing Opinions

**Sorry I haven't updated for three months but I was too focused on Jaden's Twin Sister. I have an English Literature exam today, in nine hours so please wish me luck and pray for me. I have eight exams and my last exam is on 15th June so sorry for not updating until then. But after that, I'll be off school until September. So that's nearly three months of writing I'm hoping to finish this story by July latest. I'll also be writing a sequel for this as Bonds Beyond Time and Space kinda showed us some of Hazel's future so it can't be unfinished. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to the eight people who are following this story and the other eight people who put this on their favourite stories list.**

* * *

><p>"You were gone for a long time." Mai commented.<p>

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I actually went inside the girls toilets to check you hadn't escaped." Alister scowled.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"There was actually a lady in the toilet but she thought that Alister was a girl." Mai laughed.

"How could she have thought I was a woman?" Alister demanded.

"You dress like one, your hair is kinda feminine and so are your facial features." I explained.

"So where were you?" he asked quickly.

"If you want me to be extremely honest, here." I held up Mako's soul card.

Alister took it and examined it.

"You played the seal?" he looked surprised.

"Duh."

"I take it you got your card back?" Mai asked.

"Yep and now I'm going after Yugi and/or Joey." I replied.

"Wheeler's mine and so is Yugi once I'm done with him." she snapped.

"Whatevs." I rolled my eyes.

Not if I get to them first anyway. When we were finished we went back to the bikes and I was still terrified of riding on one.

"You have three choices. Choice one, you get on. Choice two, you walk back or choice three, you take the bus and try to a place you don't even know how to get to. Either way I'm fine with either of them." Alister stated.

"Fine I'll go for option one." I sighed, pulling on the helmet.

Alister drove as wildly as he had the first time but since I was more prepared this time I was fine. I actually started to enjoy the ride! I was disappointed when we got off.

"Let's go again!" I squealed.

"Whatever happened to, "Get me off this thing?" Mai asked.

"People can change." I pouted.

"I'll teach you when I get back from San Francisco." she smiled.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I can't explain it to you right now but I'll be back soon. I'm leaving in a hour." she replied.

"Fine, just be careful." I sighed.

She left the garage, leaving me alone with Alister. Without a word Alister turned to leave. Even though I had a new family now, I had never felt more alone. I walked up the stairs to visit the main building and tried to hopelessly find my room in this maze.

"Oi! What you doing?" Valon asked.

"Trying to find my room." I replied.

"So follow me then." he started to walk away so I followed him.

The silence was overwhelming, so I had to do something.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"A coupla years." he answered.

"How come?" I asked.

He remained silent for a few moments, "its personal." he finally answered.

"I can respect that." I commented.

We stopped in front of a familiar looking door, "Here's your room, and if you want any company I'm right next door."

And indeed there was a blue door that was adjacent to mine.

"I'll keep that in mind." I winked.

I'm going to love flirting with him, he's young, he has muscles and best of all, he's quite peng.

Suddenly I could hear an incredibly loud ringtone coming from Valon. He pulled an exasperated face and fished out his phone from his pocket before answering it.

"Yeah…fine." he sighed before hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

He looked at me with those azure eyes, "Master Dartz wants ta see you."

My heart sunk, what did I do wrong? Valon could see that I felt a little uneasy, so he slung his right arm over my shoulder and started to rub it.

"I'm sure that it'll be alright." he crooned.

His arm makes me feel safe and you know what? I believed him.

"Yeah I hope, let's go! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can make out." I answered.

He raised one of his eyebrows before smirking, "What did ya say?"

"I said the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can duel. No I'm lying; I want to kiss you so hard that you won't be able to breathe without the use of an oxygen mask for a week." I winked at him.

"You would do lose in a duel against me anyway. I like the way you think." he grinned.

Valon's a good sport, he's handling my advances very well and he's able to retaliate perfectly. Valon escorted me to the conference room where I dueled Mai, except it turned out that there was a secret underground passageway which lead to an ancient stone shrine. I looked at the scenery in awe.

"Aren't you scared or at the very least, overwhelmed?" Valon asked.

I laughed at him, "Ever since I started to hang out with Yugi and his friends, I've seen stranger stuff. Like I've been in a shadow game, I got sent to a virtual universe and other various stuff. Seriously, these things don't even surprise me anymore."

"You'll have to tell me about your adventures sometime, they sound really exciting." He answered.

"Scary, yes but exciting is one word for it." I commented.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_There was nothing but pure darkness; I could feel pieces of my mind slowly drifting away. There was not a shred for light, it felt like hell but even though it was close to hell, it wasn't hell. This was the Shadow Realm._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Raphael!" Dartz shouted.

We both stopped behind a pillar, we could hear Raphael talking to Dartz about capturing the Pharaohs soul. My heart sunk, he can't capture Yami or Yugi! Wait what am I saying? They're not my friends, so why does my heart feel so guilt stricken? Luckily Dartz condoned this because apparently we needed more than the Pharaohs soul. I let out a sigh of relief, sure he's safe for now, but when the time comes, it'll be me who duels him or Joey.

"Then we'll deal with the others too," Alister popped out of nowhere, "I'll deal with Kaiba."

Valon, not wanting to be left out, also went up to Dartz, "I've got ma eye on that feisty, little bloke, Joey Wheeler."

I didn't want to be on my own so I just walked out of my hiding place.

"I know why you're after Wheeler." Alister sneered.

"Mind your own business Alistar," he suddenly pointed at him, "why the sudden interest in Seto Kaiba?"

"I have my own reasons Valon." He snapped.

"Like I told you two 'girls' before, just kiss and make-up." I winked at them.

Alister's face immediately turned red (with anger) but before he could do anything, Raphael reminded him that we were in the presence of our 'powerful' lord and master.

"The Pharaoh and his friends are on their way to visit the one we've been watching." Dartz informed us.

"Pegasus?" Raphael asked.

"And to think I called you a bad listener, now go see Pegasus at once." Dartz ordered.

The three boys immediately knelt down; I only knelt down when Valon pulled me down. That was when I clocked something, I'm such a moron!

I shot up, "You sent Mai to San Francisco to duel Pegasus!"

Valon tried to calm me down but I was adamant.

"The man created the game and the last time I visited him, he was insane and he trapped so many people in the Shadow Realm, including me. I mean sure he's actually a nice guy because he made the Cyber Girl series after I sent him a strongly worded letter which was quite nice of him. But my point still stands." I crossed my arms across my chest.

Raphael got up and faced me, "Look, she made her choice and insisted that she dueled him."

"Yeah and maybe if we're lucky, she'll lose her soul." Alister added.

"What did you say?" I hissed at him.

He slowly stood up, "You heard me."

That tears it! I immediately lunged at him and started to attack him, starting with his hair. Valon and Raphael had to separate us before we killed each other.

"You fucking prick!" I spat at him.

"Feelings mutual you skank!" he growled.

I activated my Chaos Duel Disk which was on my arm, "How about you put your deck where your mouth is and duel? Nobody insults my family and walks away unscathed."

Alister activated his own Duel Disk, "Fine but when you lose, you have to leave and never come back."

**Hazel: 4000**

**Alister: 4000**

"Fine I agree to your stupid terms. Chicks before dicks, I'll start with Harpie Lady (1300 attack/1400 defense) in attack mode and I'll set this card face-down and it's your move." I finished.

I'm not starting with my usual strategy because he's seen some of my cards and I'm trying to scare him. Harpie Lady had light blue skin, long pink hair, a purple and blue bodysuit, yellow talons and light blue wings.

"Pathetic, let me show you a real move. I summon Gorlag (1000 attack/1000 defense) and for every fire monster on the field, he gains 500 attack points so he now has 1500 attack. So Gorlag, attack that Harpie!" he commanded.

Gorlag was a red beast and his mane and tail was made of fire. Gorlag ran towards my Harpie so I activated my face-down.

"I tricked you; I activate Rose Whip which raises my monster's attack by 300, which means she has 100 more attack points then your monster. Harpie Lady, retaliate with Whip Lash Attack." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Harpie Lady grabbed onto a whip which she waved around for a few seconds in a flurry of red rose petals. She whipped Gorlag with it and he digitised.

**Hazel: 4000**

**Alister: 3900**

"Lucky move but you won't be so lucky next turn. I'll set these two cards face-down to end my turn." He growled.

"I activate Elegant Egotist which will turn my one Harpie into the Harpie Lady Sisters (1950 attack/2100 defense). Now its time to accessorise because I activate Cyber Shield which raises their attack to 2450." I explained.

A second Harpie with short orange hair, pale blue skin and green wings appeared. A third Harpie appeared with spiky blue hair, pale blue skin and purple wings. They all wore gold plated armour.

"Now let's see, I have three powerful monsters, you're wide open and this duel is over. Attack my Harpie's!" I ordered.

They all flew over to Alister until he activated his face-down card, "Mirror Force will destroy all of your monsters."

My Harpie's crashed into an invisible barrier which destroyed them. Crap, I better defend my life-points, "I summon Warrior Lady Of The Wasteland (1100 attack/1200 defense) in defense mode and set one face-down to end my turn."

My monster had pale skin, long blonde hair, green tank top, green shorts, green knee high boots, a brown raggedy cape, a brown raggedy sunhat and she was lying on the floor.

"Wow, she looks just like you. I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Gorlag (1000 attack/1000 defense) and for every fire monster on the field, he gains 500 attack points so he now has 1500 attack. I attack your Warrior Lady." He stated.

"I activate Mirror Wall which..." Alister cut me off.

"I activate Royal Decree which negates every single trap on the field for the remainder of the duel. My Gorlag's attack will still go through and you'll be losing a monster." He explained.

His Gorlag used his fire sword to burn my monster into a pile of ash.

"Her effect activates, I can special summon any Earth Warrior-Type monster to the field in attack mode as long as their attack points are 1500 or lower. Who better then my Blade Skater (1400 attack/1500 defense)?" I smiled.

Blade Skater was a bald woman with purple and light purple skin. She had a mini purple tutu, one eye, one gold hoop earring, silver metal blades on her arms and she had metal blades on her feet. She did a twirl which caused a lot of wind. Suddenly my Warrior Lady appeared on Alister's side of the field, except she was covered in fire.

"What sorcery is this?" I asked.

"Gorlag's ability, once he destroys a monster in battle, I can take control of them and they become a creature of fire which raises Gorlag's attack to 2000. Now I'll be ending my turn." He concluded.

Ok this is bad for a whole number of reasons, but I need to believe in this deck. This deck is an extension of me, dueling is a way to channel negative energy and anger, into something positive. Please deck, listen to my heart.

"I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards. Now I summon the most powerful monster in my deck, please welcome to the field Cyber Tutu (1000 attack/800 defense) in attack mode. Now we all know that her effect lets her to attack you directly if your monsters are stronger than mine. Plus I'll equip her with an old favourite, Angel Wing. Its time to earn your wings girlfriend." I chanted.

Cyber Tutu appeared onto the field in a flurry of giggles and twirls. She was a little, fair-skinned girl who wore a red and light green body suit. She had shoulder-length, pink hair with like these headphones, a blue visor over her eyes, a blue tutu around her waist, and pink ballet shoes. Angel Wing made these huge white wings appear on her back. She flew over to Alister, did a twirl so fast that made her into a blur, until she kicked Alister in the face. I took great delight to seeing him grimace in pain.

**Hazel: 4000**

**Alister: 2900**

"And don't forget that extra 300 thanks to Angel Wing." I reminded him.

**Hazel: 4000**

**Alister: 2600**

"Also I think Blade Skater is feeling a little left out, so she'll be attacking your Warrior Lady!" I jeered.

Blade Skater turned into a whirlwind before slicing my former monster. Since she was in defense, Alister doesn't take any damage but his monster's attack gets lowered to 1500.

"Now I'll set down three face-downs and end my turn." I grinned.

Alister rubbed his jaw before giving me such an angry look. If looks could kill then I would be dead.

"That's...it! I've had enough of your stupid, girly dancing monsters! I summon a second Gorlag to the field (1000 attack/1000 defense) in attack mode and his attack raises by 1000 since there are two fire monsters on the field. My other Gorlag also has 2000 attack points. I'll use my first Gorlag to attack your Blade Skater!" he yelled.

His Gorlag raised his fire sword before slashing it through Blade Skater's midsection, she screamed in pain before digitising.

**Hazel: 3400**

**Alister: 2600**

"Nooooo! You'll pay for destroying Blade Skater; I promise that I'll avenge you." I whispered that last part.

"Now my second Gorlag will be destroying your stupid Cyber Tutu, let's see how she likes it when she's the one being attacked." He sneered.

"Even though I can't activate my traps, I can still activate my spells and this one is a game changer. I activate Prima Light, this sends Cyber Tutu to my graveyard but I can tribute summon Cyber Prima from my hand or deck. Also when Angel Wing is sent to the graveyard, I draw one card. Now for the main event, welcome the star of the show. Asshole's and Gentlemen, give a warm hand for Cyber Prima (2300 attack/1600 defense)!" I cheered.

Cyber Prima wore a grey bodysuit with ankle length blue boots and these two gold hoops were crossed around her waist. Her blonde hair reached her butt, she wore gold bangles on both wrists and shoulders, she was wearing a red mask, a feather crown and six strands of her hair were wrapped in blue tubes.

"When Cyber Prima is tribute summoned, she destroys every spell card on the field but we both don't have any. However, I predict that your Royal Decree will be abolished this turn." I explained.

Alister looked startled, "What do you mean? Royal Decree is a trap, not a spell!"

I raised my right index finger and started to wave it sideways while tutting, "I know but my face-down will change that. I activate Allegro Toile which is a quick-play spell card which can only be activated when a monster is normal summoned and since Cyber Prima was tribute summoned then she meets those conditions. I can select one of your spell or traps and I can destroy them. I obviously choose Royal Decree."

Cyber Prima did a twirl before posing and a knife with wings flew towards Royal Decree, stabbed it and destroyed it.

"No way!" he exclaimed, "I end my turn."

"I activate Card of Sanctity which allows us to draw till we both hold six cards. Now I'm about to activate the most powerful magic card that this world has ever seen, I think you'll find it to be quite the experience." I laughed while holding my card in the air.

"What!" Everybody shouted.

"You're not going to activate the seal are you?" Alister asked while looking quite anxious.

"Well I'm about to seal your doom, I activate Ritual Sanctuary!" I winked at everybody.

The entire playing field had turned into the inside of a church where two people were getting married. There was a red carpet leading to the aisle and wedding bells were chiming with sunlight flooding into the room.

"What! That's your big move? A wedding?" Alister laughed.

"I activate my field spells effect, by discarding a spell card; I can add any ritual spell from my deck to my hand and I chose Machine Angel Ritual. Now I'll activate my ritual spell card, I sacrifice my level 6 Cyber Prima in order to summon Cyber Angel Idaten (1600 attack/2000 defense) in attack mode, plus when she's summoned I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand. I add Ritual Weapon which raises Idaten's attack and defense points by 1500. So her new attack is 3100 and her new defense is 3500. Plus I activate Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards but I have to discard two. I activate Monster Reborn to summon back Cyber Tutu (1000 attack/800 defense) in attack mode. Now Idaten will attack one of your campfires." I rolled my eyes.

Cyber Angel Idaten had pink skin, a skimpy blue bikini, pink headdress and mechanical feet. Her left arm turned into a gold weapon that she aimed at Gorlag and a beam of blue light destroyed it.

**Hazel: 3400**

**Alister: 1500**

"Now Cyber Tutu, attack him directly with Pounding Pirouette!" I commanded.

Cyber Tutu danced over to him before kicking him in the face again. This time the impact caused Alister to hit the floor.

**Hazel: 3400**

**Alister: 500**

"This duel is over! I activate the trap card, Angel Tears and if you take at least 2000 points of damage this turn, by banishing one monster from my graveyard, you lose 500 life-points." I stated.

**Hazel: 3400**

**Alister: 0**

The holograms of our monsters started to disappear but I smiled at my monsters and sent them a silent thanks. Cyber Tutu looked over to me, winked and gave me a thumbs up before disappearing completely.

"That was bloody incredible! I can't believe you put Alistar in his place!" Valon ran over to me with a look of excitement.

"It was nothing, besides I couldn't have done it without my amazing deck." I shrugged.

"Even I have to admit that, that was something." Raphael nodded.

I looked over to Alister; he was still down on the floor. Ok even though I loathe the guy, I better help him up. I think Cyber Tutu might have knocked him unconscious. I walked over to him and started to poke him in the stomach. I hate to admit that he had some nice abs, wait what am I thinking? This guy is a douche bag, I kicked him in the stomach and he immediately woke up.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." I said sarcastically.

He started to rub his face, "What happened? The last thing I remember was getting kicked in the face by a stupid ballerina and the rest is fuzzy."

"One, Cyber Tutu is not stupid. Scratch that, _no _card is stupid, you need to respect your deck. Two, you lost and I won. Three apologise and I'll be willing to forget this duel ever happened." I commented.

He immediately got up, "No way in hell will I ever apologise to you!"

He started to walk away and I was so angry at him that I shouted something at him which I regretted, "You evil twat! No wonder you're so alone! I bet not even your family like you and why would they? They're probably better off without you!"

He stopped walking and looked at me, "My family are dead."

Before he continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"Wait Alister, I'm sorry!"

But he just continued walking, never even changing his pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this duel and poor Alister, Hazel was so rude and insensitive to him. But you have to admit that he was a complete and total dickhead towards her. <strong>

**Next chapter: Hazel duels an Amazoness duelist, will she play the seal?**

**Don't forget:**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Bye for now my minx's. **


	6. Chapter 5: Hazel's Past

**And I'm back with a new chapter, we'll be learning more about Hazel' past and her connection with her deck.**

* * *

><p>"I'm such an evil person!" I exclaimed.<p>

Valon was trying to tell me that I shouldn't feel guilty for disrespecting Alister's family. After all, how was I to know his family were dead?

"Onto more pressing matters Miss Valentine, I saw you captured a soul. In fact, all of Domino City now know!" Dartz exclaimed.

I took a step backwards, "What do you mean?"

"Mako Tsunami was discovered in an alleyway and he's in a 'coma'." He did air quotes for the last bit.

"What's your problem? I sent you a soul!" I growled.

"Fine, since you're feeling so generous, how about you go capture the soul of this girl while your co-workers go to San Francisco." Dartz stated.

"What! That's sexism!" I pouted while folding my arms across my chest.

"No, it's called consequences." Dartz corrected me.

"Fine, who's the chick?" I sighed.

He took a photograph out of his robe and handed it to me (I didn't want to think too hard about where it had been). I immediately gasped when I saw the photo; the teenage girl had extremely pale white skin, long white-blue hair with a few long pieces of it covering her forehead and trailed down her face, but what really stood out was her bright blue eyes. Why does Dartz want me to get rid of Kisara Bakura?

I'm getting ahead of myself, basically Kisara and I go way back to when we were thirteen. The girl was extremely timid unless she was dueling; the only time she stood up to people was when she was dueling. I should know, I taught her how to duel. I looked at the picture one final time before I threw it in Dartz's face.

"No. Freaking. Way." I enunciated.

That caused Raphael to become instantly pissed, "Show Master Dartz some respect you punk."

"No way! I'm not going after Kisara; I'd die before that happened!" I snapped.

"Well you have two choices; either you acquire Miss Bakura's soul or I'll get Valon to take your soul." Dartz explained.

I looked over to Valon who was stiff and unmoving, he looked away to avoid my gaze. I see how it is, Valon doesn't want to take my soul but if Dartz tells him to jump, then he's meant to ask 'How high?' But Dartz seems too confident in Valon's skills, which means he underestimates me and that will be Dartz's downfall. For know I'll play his game but I think I know how to avoid capturing Kisara's soul.

"I'm not going after Kisara's soul, she's too weak. How about I offer you the soul of a five thousand year old spirit?" I grinned.

"Wait a second; I'm going after the Pharaoh..." Raphael started until I held my hand in front of his face.

"I'm not talking about the Yami, son," I talked in a fake Brooklyn accent, "I be talking bout Bakura. Basically five thousand years ago during the time of the Pharaoh, he's sadistic and he loves sending people to the Shadow Realm with the power of the Millennium Ring."

"An' 'ow do you know this?" Valon asked.

"Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. In Duelist Kingdom, I was turned into Cyber Prima and in Battle City, well let's just say he learnt never to mess with the Egyptian God cards." I explained.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Now I summon Cyber Prima (2300 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode." _

_I heard a strange voice, it sounded like Yugi yet it wasn't Yugi. All I could see was Tristan but he was dressed as the Cyber Commander and Joey, but he looked like Flame Swordsman. I looked down at what I was wearing and realised something very important. I was dressed as Cyber Prima! I looked up and I could see a giant Bakura and giant Yugi, you have gotta be kidding me._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"If this soul is a powerful as you claim, then you don't have to capture Miss Bakura's soul." Dartz commented.

I didn't feel like bowing, so I did a quick curtsey (I was wearing shorts) before leaving the shrine. I'll quickly change my clothes (Mai's corset tops get so uncomfortable) before stealing a motorbike and popping round Bakura's house. I kinda know how to ride a motorbike thanks to Joey and Tristan. I just need to remember the basics, come on Hazel you have to remember. I quickly went into my room and changed into a black tank top with a red rose on it but I still kept my shorts, boots and black sleeveless jacket on. I preferred this top because it covered more of my chest and it was more my style.

I took my deck out from my Duel Disk and flicked through it, at the last second I decided to add the seal to my deck. It'll be alright for me to play it because even though it's evil, so is Bakura and if he loses his soul, surely it's for a noble cause as I'm going to use it to get rid of an evil spirit. I pulled out my Cyber Tutu card; this was my favourite card as well as my partner of glory because we shared a strong bond. She reminded me of myself because I was once a ballerina who wore a tutu and danced in ballet shoes. But that was in another life, before I turned anorexic and before Mai saved me by introducing me to Duel Monsters.

Ever since I was four, I wanted to become a famous ballet dancer and I was prepared to do anything to reach that goal. Unfortunately when I was thirteen, I failed an audition to a ballet school and I thought that my weight was the reason I didn't get accepted. It didn't help that most girls in my ballet class were skinnier than me, younger than me and better dancers than me. I thought that I needed to take control of my life and that my weight was a good place to start.

I had some serious doubts at first about eating next to nothing, but it was all worth it when my peers started to complement me on my new body. It gave me all the motivation I needed to continue my 'diet' and my confidence slowly started to increase. I started to win more dance competitions and people thought that I was a happy and successful person but I was anything but happy.

I was obsessed about my weight and my parents were never around long enough to realise that their own daughter was hurting. I was fifteen when Mai finally found out about my condition; it took her two weeks for me to get me into an intensive therapy program. During the treatment, my therapist suggested that I found a new hobby to keep me occupied instead of ballet. She thought that if I continued dancing, it might cause me to go back to being anorexic. Instead, she introduced me to a card game that she discovered while working on a cruise ship as a blackjack dealer.

It was called Duel Monsters and it was a very intriguing card game, it became my new obsession and it also helped Mai and I become closer. Originally I used a Harpie Lady deck like she did but I realised that I would never completely be into the game unless I had my own deck. A deck is meant to be a reflection of a duelist's soul and Harpie's were Mai's type of thing. I examined nearly every deck type available and I noticed that there were currently only three female deck archetypes which were Harpie, Amaznoness and Charmer.

Inspiration hit me at that moment, what if I could combine my two greatest loves? Dueling and ballet. I wrote a letter to the creator of Duel Monsters, Mr Maximillion Pegasus.

_Dear Mr Pegasus,_

_I'm a big fan of Duel Monsters because it has literally changed my life in so many ways but there seems to be one fatal flaw to your game. Not a lot of girls play Duel Monsters and in return, you haven't made a lot of female cards._

_So here is what I'm proposing, if you were to create more female based cards then I know for a fact that more girls would play and get the chance to enjoy your wonderful game. But I must confess that I have a secret agenda, I was wondering if you could create another deck archetype. You're probably wondering why should you make another archetype as you're obviously a very busy man_

_The answer is very simple, it won't be any ordinary archetype, it will be composed of strictly female monsters and they should be based on dance related sports such as ballet, gymnastics, ice skating and such. _

_I know that this may not be a very good reason to you but the sake of a young girls dream is at stake. But I promise you, if you make me this deck than I will become one of the best duelists in the world and I will forever be in your debt. I know that if you agree to this than you're taking a very big risk and there is the slightest chance that I might not be able to cut it out as a duelist, but sometimes in life you need to take risks like how in duels when one of your monsters attack your opponent's monster even though they have a face-down card on the field. I hope you consider my proposal,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hazel Valentine_

Every day I would check the mailbox but I never once heard anything from Pegasus until a padded white envelope with tons of American stamps arrived five months later. The package had arrived from Industrial Illusions and I thought it was a good sign or why else would they send me a package. I opened the letter:

_Dear Hazel-girl,_

_At first when I read your letter, I found it to be quite insulting because Duel Monsters originates from Egypt, you know. But I couldn't stop thinking about what you wrote and I realised that not enough girls play the game, so I have created a new archetype just for you. I have named it 'Cyber Girl' because of your monster's robotic appearance. _

_In a way, this is a tester deck because if it proves to be a success than I will manufacture them worldwide. I'm keeping you to your word and I look forward to seeing you become a successful duelist. In fact, I'm hosting a tournament in Duelist Kingdom and I'm personally inviting you so that I can see your deck in action._

_You're also the second person that I have ever designed cards for; the first person was a young boy who had the same dream as you, except he was a different case because he was enchanted with fairy tales as I am with cartoons._

_Best wishes for the future,_

_Maximillion Pegasus_

Inside the envelope was a huge selection of cards and after seeing every single card, I squealed and I knew that I had to keep my word.

Back in Duelist Kingdom, the Cyber Girls effect was different because of the different rules back then. The problem with Duel Monsters was that with every new tournament, came a different set of rules.

I believe in this deck and by my hand, Bakura will fall because I'll be the one who ends his reign of terror. Or I'll lose my soul trying.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not anorexic and I have never been anorexic but one of my friends was and she still has to go the hospital every week or so. She described anorexia as more than just an illness but it's a compulsion, it takes over your entire life and it's about keeping control. One in every five dancer is anorexic. I hope that I have not offended anybody and that you won't flame me for this. The kid with the fairy tale deck is a direct reference to Leon von Schroeder. Please leave me a review :D. Go on my facebook page because I'll be doing a video where I'll be answering all and every questions about my fanfictions and such.<br>**


	7. Chapter 6: The Bakura Family

I was now outside of Bakura's house, I knocked on his door. About three seconds later, I heard some footsteps and the door opened.

Bakura was wearing blue jeans, a white and blue short sleeved shirt and he was walking barefoot.

"Hazel? What are you doing here? Everybody's saying you've gone missing." Bakura exclaimed.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him out of his house, "Shut up and duel me!"

"What happened to you? You've never acted like this before." He commented.

"You can talk Bakura," I sneered, "or should I call you the spirit of the ring."

Bakura's expression changed almost immediately. Instead of his eyes being filled with care, they were filled with hate.

"What do you want? I sense an evil aura coming from you." Bakura snarled.

"You'll find out, after you duel me of course." I activated my Duel Disk.

"Fine then mortal, but once you lose which you will, you'll be sent to the shadows for all eternity." Bakura activated his own Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!"

**Hazel: 4000****  
><strong>Bakura: 4000<strong>**

"Watch out! I summon Etoile Cyber (1200 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode. I'll place one card face-down and it's your move." I finished.

Etoile Cyber did a pirouette before posing on the field. She had waist-length, thick light brown curly hair, blue skin, a red sash across her right eye, a red corset style dress; long white ribbons were wrapped around both of her wrists and trailed behind her. To finish, she had knee high red boots and a white skirt around her waist.

"Such a weak monster, I summon Headless knight (1450 attack/1700 defense) and now I'll attack your Etoile Cyber!" he commanded.

Headless Knight jumped up from under the ground, he wore cream and gold armour, carried a shield and sword in both hands. He obviously had no head; he ran towards Etoile Cyber and tried to slash her.

"I activate Doble Passé which lets your monster attack you directly and in turn, Etoile Cyber attacks directly and when that happens, she gains 600 extra attack points which means her new attack is 1800!" I explained.

Headless Knight slashed my chest, so Etoile Cyber danced over to Bakura and kicked his Duel Disk.

**Hazel: 2550  
>Bakura: 2200<strong>

"I'll set two cards face-down to end my turn." Bakura finished.

"This card should leave a mark; I summon Cyber Gymnast (800 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode. By discarding one card, I can destroy one of your monsters." I smirked.

Cyber Gymnast wore a purple leotard with a white skirt at the waist. The leotard that exposed her muscular arms and dark skin. She had a long blonde ponytail and she wore a white mask with the face painted on. If you looked closely, you could see a pair of orange and white headphones covering her ears. Headless Knight disappeared, leaving Bakura wide open.

"Now Cyber Gymnast, attack directly!" I ordered.

Cyber Gymnast ran up to him, did a vault punching Bakura. Before my attack connected, a huge mouth with teeth covered the ground around me.

"Every time one of your monsters attacks, you lose 500 life-points because of my trap card, Fearful Earthbound." Bakura sneered.

The eyes that belonged to this mouth glowed red, before closing on my legs.

**Hazel: 2050**

**Bakura: 1400**

I can't attack Bakura directly for the win because I'm meant to be stealing his soul!

"I place this card face-down and end my turn." I growled.

"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we hold six, but I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. My face-down card, Multiple Destruction can only activate if we hold more than three cards. We both discard our entire hands and draw five cards. But for every card we discarded, we both lose 100 life-points per card." He explained.

Bakura was always a little crazy because we both lost 600 life-points.

**Hazel: 1450  
>Bakura: 800<strong>

"Now I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1300 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode. I think I'll attack your Cyber Gymnast!" he yelled.

A man who was sleeping on a bed appeared, suddenly a cloud of green appeared which turned into a monster with long purple hair. He wielded a shield and sword which he used to attack my monster.

**Hazel: 950  
>Bakura: 800<strong>

"That's my turn over and I finish with three face-downs." He sighed.

What is wrong with me? Why haven't I drawn The Seal of Orichalcos yet? I'm usually a much better drawer than this. I drew my next card and I could feel power flowing through my arm. I started to laugh maniacally, "This is the start of your demise! I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!"

I placed it in my field spell zone and green light enveloped my Duel Disk before me. The seal grew bigger and surrounded the entire playing field. I felt anger, power and unstoppable. Even Bakura of all people looked freaked out.

"What is the meaning of this? This magic is unlike anything I've ever felt." Bakura snarled.

"Put a sock in it, this magic overwhelms your stupid shadow magic. And if you lose, than you'll lose your soul and it will go to much greater cause. For added fun, every monster on the field is real. All my monsters gain 500 extra attack points, so Etoile Cyber is now 1700. I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all of your spell and trap cards. Now I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Cyber Gymnast (1300 attack/1800 defense), now Etoile Cyber will attack your monster and Cyber Gymnast will direct attack you!"

Both my monsters had the seal of the middle of their foreheads. Etoile Cyber kicked her leg up and destroyed Bakura's monster, Cyber Gymnast now vaulted, ran up to Bakura and punched him in gut.

**Hazel: 950**

**Bakura: 0**

Bakura fell to the ground while some blood trickled from his forehead, "You have to give me that card."

The seal started to grow smaller before surrounding Bakura, "Actually it's time for you to pay your debt to society by giving up your soul. Now buh-bye."

Bakura screamed as a green light shot up into the sky, leaving his body comatose and a card right next to him. I took the card of Bakura's soul as proof that I had done the deed.

I knew that Bakura would be easy to beat, but that was just ridiculous. I noticed that the door to his house was slightly open. I better drag him inside so that nobody would realise that he was soulless. I dumped him on the sofa and took off his Duel Disk off his arm and put it in his room, I also found a First-Aid Kit in the bathroom cabinet. I took it out and started to clean and bandage Bakura's wound. It trickled down the side of his face and onto his clothes.

I wonder where Kisara is. I checked her bedroom and the entire house. Nothing. I forgot to mention, Kisara lives with Bakura because she's a transfer student from England and she's only here for one year. I remember the time when I first dueled her…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was during the Battle City tournament, even though Kisara wasn't participating in the tournament, she still had a Duel Disk. I had seen Kisara around school, all timid and only talking to her cousin, Bakura._

_I had already won all my locater cards and I was meant to be meeting up with Mai in an hour, so I had some time to burn. Kisara was in a café, sorting out her cards on the table and I also noticed she had a Duel Disk on her arm. What the hey? I walked up to Kisara with a grin on my face._

_"Hey Kisara, is this seat taken?" I asked, leaning on a chair while smiling at her._

_She immediately turned to face with, a blush decorating her cheeks._

_"N-n-n-no." she stuttered._

_I pulled the chair out, sat on it and looked at what Kisara was doing. She was touching all of her cards and moving them around._

_"So you're a duelist?" I asked, trying to start a conversation._

_"Y-y-yeah, b-but I-I'm not v-v-very g-good." she answered._

_I knew Kisara was shy, but I didn't know she was that shy._

_"I'm sure you're a really good duelist, in fact may I have the honour of dueling you?" I asked._

_"S-sure." her eyes brightened so I could tell I made a good move._

_We prepared our decks, walked to the middle of the square and activated our Duel Disks._

_"Let's duel!"_

_**Kisara: 4000  
>Hazel: 4000<br>**_  
><em>"If you don't mind, could I go first?" Kisara asked.<em>

_"Go ahead." I smiled._

_"I activate the field spell, Amazoness Village. I summon Amazoness Fighter (1500 attack/1300 defense) in attack mode. Amazoness Village raises her attack by 200, making her new attack, 1700. I end my turn." Kisara finished with a bright look in her blue eyes._

_They looked like two pieces of sapphire. Kisara wasn't stuttering anymore, I wonder why? She uses an Amazoness deck, which is based on the Amazon's. The Amazon's were an all-woman tribe of warriors, who believed that all men were inferior. A deck is a reflection of a duelist's soul, this deck could represent that even though she appears timid on the outside, she has the heart of a warrior on the inside._

_Amazoness Fighter had tanned skin, long black hair in a ponytail, a muscular body and a rugged green bra top matching her rugged green shorts. She had a determined look on her face and started to throw a few punches in my direction. Amazoness Village made the entire field look like a jungle, it had several large, brown huts and some chickens were running around._

_Mai had a few Amazoness monsters in her deck and Amazoness fighter is one of them, even if I destroy her monster, Fighter's effect causes her not to lose any battle damage. Unluckily for Kisara, I know my way around this._

_"Good opening move but watch out! I summon Cyber Tutu (1000 attack/800 defense) and if she is the weakest monster on the field, then she can attack you directly." I explained._

_Cyber Tutu arrived in a flurry of wind. She had shoulder length light pink hair, grey headphones covering her ears, a red and green bodysuit, a light blue tutu and pink ballet shoes with the ribbons trailing behind her._

_"Now I'll equip her with Angel Wing. Cyber Tutu, attack Kisara's life-points directly with Pounding Pirouette!" I commanded._

_Cyber Tutu grew a pair of big white wings on her back, she jumped up and flew all the way over to Kisara before kicking her Duel Disk._

**_Kisara: 2700  
>Hazel: 4000<em>**

_"Thanks to Angel Wing's effect, you lose an additional 300 life-points." I smiled._

_"Nice move Hazel." Kisara commented._

_"Thank you, to finish my turn I'll play two cards face-down." I concluded._

_"I activate Cost Down which reduces the level six, Amazoness Queen (2400 attack/1800 defense) in my hand by two stars which means she is currently level four. This means I can normal summon her in attack mode without a tribute, Amazoness Village increases her attack by 200, making her new attack 2600." She explained._

_Amazoness Queen was sitting on a throne; she had long blue hair, tanned skin, a black eye patch with a skull over her right eye, a blue and yellow dress with animal teeth and a huge spiked sword in her right hand._

_I've never seen this monster before; it was smart of Kisara to use Cost Down to summon her high level monster without a tribute. I think I'm in love with her dueling skills; she is going to be a worthy opponent. _

_"Now Fighter, attack Cyber Tutu!" she ordered._

_Fighter ran towards Cyber Tutu, but before she could lay even one finger on her, I activated my face-down._

_"I activate Gravity Bind, now all monsters' who are level four and higher can't attack." I grinned._

_"Smart move but this also affects all of your monsters." She remarked._

_"I'm aware of that." I replied._

_"I'll set this card face-down and it's your move." She sighed._

_"I summon Cyber Gymnast (800 attack/1800 defense) in defense mode. Now I activate my face-down Allegro Toile, since I normal summoned a monster, I can destroy any magic or trap card on the field and I choose your face-down card." I smirked._

_Cyber Tutu started to spin around and her shoes started to sparkle a pink colour. She twirled before kicking her leg out, which caused a knife with wings to fly out and stabbed the face-down. _

_"I activate Gymnast's effect, by discarding one card, I can destroy any monster on the field in attack mode and I choose your queen!" I pointed at her queen but as her queen digitised, a new one appeared in her place. _

_"If any Amazoness monster is destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can special summon an Amazoness monster from my deck but it has to be lower of equal to the level of the destroyed monster, and who better than a second queen." Kisara laughed joyfully._

_"I'll give you props for that but since Cyber Tutu is a level three, Gravity Bind doesn't affect her. Cyber Tutu attack directly with Pounding Pirouette."_

_Cyber Gymnast wore a purple leotard with a white skirt at the waist. The leotard that exposed her muscular arms and dark skin. She had a long blonde ponytail and she wore a white mask with the face painted on. If you looked closely, you could see a pair of orange and white headphones covering her ears. Her arms were crossed across her torso. Cyber Tutu flew over to Kisara, twirled and kicked her again. _

**_Kisara: 1400  
>Hazel: 4000<em>**

_"Now I'm ending my turn." I finished._

_"Sorry about this but now the tide of this duel is about to change. I activate Pot Of Greed which allows me to draw two cards, now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Gravity Bind. Now I summon Amazoness Tiger (1100 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode. Now for every Amazoness on the field, my tiger gains 400 attack points. I count three Amazoness monsters so Tiger's attack increases by 1200, so his new attack is 2300. Plus my field spell will increase his attack by 200, which means his attack is now 2500. Now my tiger will attack Cyber Tutu." Kisara pointed at my monster._

_Amazoness Tiger was one of the most terrifying creatures I've ever seen; it was like the Harpie's Pet Dragon of the Amazoness archetype, except it was easier to summon because it required no tributes. It looked like an ordinary tiger, except it had a huge scar over its right eye, a gold collar, gold shackles; a menacing look in its eyes and it wouldn't stop growling. You could see how happy it was to pounce on Cyber Tutu and eat her. _

**_Kisara: 1400  
>Hazel: 2500<em>**

_"When Angel Wing is destroyed, I can draw a card." I informed her._

_"Now my queen will attack your gymnast and fighter will directly attack you!" she yelled._

_Her queen got off her throne and ran to Cyber Gymnast before jumping up and slashing her in half. Before her fighter could touch me, her fist met a red sheep token instead and destroyed it._

_"I activate Scapegoat which summons four lamb tokens." I pointed at my spell card which used to be face-down._

_"Nice defense, I'll set this card face-down to finish my turn up." She finished._

_"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we hold six cards. Now I activate Machine Angel Ritual and sacrifice my three level one sheep tokens and the level five Beautiful Beast Trainer in my hand. Three add five equals eight so I summon my level eight, Cyber Angel Dakini (2700 attack/2400 defense) in attack mode. Now attack that Amazoness Tiger with Angel Slash Fury!" I shouted._

_Cyber Angel Dakini had blue skin, long brown hair which was covered by a gold head guard, orange armoured top, black and yellow trousers and she had four arms. In her two upper arms were swords but her lower two arms were holding a blue staff. She jumped up, landed on top of the tiger and slashed through him. Yet it wasn't destroyed, angry yes but destroyed, no. _

**_Kisara: 1200  
>Hazel: 2500<em>**

_"As long as my queen is on the field, you can't destroy any Amazoness monsters by battle and as long as my tiger is on the field, you can't attack a different Amazoness monster." She explained._

_Oh my gosh! That's one of the best combo's I've ever seen, I'm officially in a rut. If she summons another Amazoness monster, her tiger will be able to tear me apart! _

_"I'll set this card face-down and it's your move Kisara." I stated._

_"Sorry about this, I activate Amazoness Spellcaster which switches my tiger's original attack with your Dakini's." She smiled._

_Wait, original attack! Her tigers original attack points is 1100!_

_"Now my 2700 tiger will attack your 1100 Cyber Angel!" she commanded._

_Her tiger jumped on top of my Cyber Angel and started to eat her. _

**_Kisara: 1200  
>Hazel: 900<em>**

_"Since I'm ending my turn, my tiger becomes 2500 since it gains its enhancements." She winked at me._

_Please my deck, guide me. _

_"I activate Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two. Now I summon D.D. Assailant (1700 attack/1600 defense) and I'll set it in defense mode. That's it for now." _

_D.D. Assailant wore full body silver armour, had a red cloth which covered her mouth, had short blonde hair and carried a big sword._

_"I summon Amazoness Archer..." I interrupted her._

_"I activate Forced Back which forces back your monster and returns it to your hand." I smiled at the play on words that I had just made._

_"Then my tiger attacks your D.D. Assailant!" she yelled._

_As soon as her monster had clawed my monster, they both disappeared. Kisara's mouth dropped open in surprise._

_"Surprised? Any monster that destroys D.D. Assailant gets removed from play. Sure it's not a Cyber Girl, but she is a female warrior and that's good enough for me. Plus her effect comes in very handy, don't you think?" I asked._

_"I have to say that was a brilliant move but you've left yourself wide open for me to attack." she commented. _

_"Attack me if you dare." I retorted._

_"All right I will, Fighter attack her life-points directly!"_

_"I activate Negate Attack which negates your attack and ends the battle phase." I sighed._

_"Well you have one duel to turn this duel around, or else my monsters will destroy you!" Kisara laughed._

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Aqua Girl 007 and Mandolina Lightrobber for reviewing this story and helping me with some problems. I only sped up this story because I need to get it finished ASAP as I have two other Yu-Gi-Oh! series stories I need to finish in July as well as starting the sequel for this story and my GX story cause once September starts, I won't be able to update until next May or June T_T. But in August, I will possibly rewrite this by adding filler chapters. Anyway I've decided to slow down this story by leaving you with a cliffy, who knows who really won this duel. I used the Yu-Gi-Oh! version of Cost Down. Also this story has 10 followers and 10 people who put it as their favourite story but I've only gotten two reviews for the last two chapters that kinda hurts cause don't forget:<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Anybody who reviews will, get as my senile history teacher says 'a magic bag' aka crisps. I'll hopefully update tomorrow. **


End file.
